Sempre perto
by Assiral
Summary: O aniversário de Sarada estava chegando e Sakura se desdobrava para fazer uma comemoração por esta data tão importante. Ainda mais que este seria o primeiro sem a presença de Sasuke. E mesmo que contratempos viesse, ela faria tudo pelo seu bem mais precioso: sua filha


_**N/A:**_ _Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto_

 _._

 _História criada sem fins lucrativos para o concurso especial mãe e filha do grupo Fanfics SasuSaku_

..

.

.

 **Sempre perto**

O dia estava corrido.

Sakura tinha trabalhado no hospital por turnos seguidos, para que conseguisse o dia de folga para a festa.

Quando a pequena Sarada começou a ter condições de aceitar ficar algumas horas sem a mãe, Sakura deixava aos cuidados da sua não mais mãe, mas avó coruja, enquanto ela pegava alguns turnos no hospital.

Sempre de dia, porque às noites ela queria estar em casa com sua filha.

Era o primeiro ano desde que Sasuke teve que partir.

A missão era necessária. Konoha corria um grande risco.

Durante a viagem que fizeram juntos, Sasuke contou a ela que em suas andanças ele descobrira que havia um perigo iminente e que ao que tudo indicava, poderia ser maior até que Kaguya.

Sakura ainda se lembrava de tudo o que ela e o time 7 passaram para vencer a deusa. E nem ela e nem Sasuke deixariam que um mal daqueles assolasse sua Vila novamente.

Ainda mais agora que eles tinham Sarada.

Isso na teoria era o certo a se fazer, mas, na prática, era difícil demais.

Sakura era uma ninja treinada. Saudades contra o dever, era uma equação que ela sabia lidar.

Mas Sarada, não.

E quando a pequena menina dava sinais de sentir a ausência do pai, era o onde o dever, e o ser uma ninja vacilavam em Sakura.

Então ela não deixaria nunca que sua pequena sentisse falta dela também.

Mas, como algumas contas precisavam ser pagas, ela voltou a trabalhar no hospital.

Ela amava o que fazia, mas esses turnos extras para organizar a festinha estavam ficando bem cansativos.

Mas, tudo valeria a pena.

Porque o aniversário de sua filha estava chegando, e ela queria preparar uma festa para Sarada e ver o sorriso cheio de dentinhos pequenos se alargar quando visse o lindo bolo que ela faria para sua menina.

Saiu do hospital direto para a loja de confeitos.

Desde o início da semana já havia comprado os enfeites e começado a cortar, colar, amarrar, cortar de novo – desta vez do tamanho certo – linha, confetes, purpurina...

Os dedos estavam esfolados, pequenos cortes em suas pontas e debaixo das unhas, sujas de uma tinta que jurava no rótulo ser lavável.

Esta noite terminaria as lembranças que seriam distribuídas aos convidados, amanhã seria o dia de fazer docinhos, depois de amanhã assar o bolo e pendurar os balões, e então no outro dia – da festa – era só confeitar pela manhã, e tudo estaria dentro do plano que ela havia traçado desde o início do ano.

Estava animada, mesmo que fosse cansativo.

Queria e precisava fazer isso pela pequena. Era o primeiro aniversário que Sasuke não participava, ela se lembrava mais uma vez.

Talvez ela não sentisse tanto, e o carinho de todos a distraísse.

Mas, o coração de Sakura também não deixava de pensar em seu marido.

Ela tinha Sarada ao seu lado, mas Sasuke estava sozinho. Sem a esposa e sem a filha.

Os anos que passaram juntos ela sempre pegava os olhos negros a observando e quando Sarada nasceu, ela nunca o viu sorrir e chorar tanto ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke sempre olhava para elas, quando a família se reunia em um tapete da sala, em um misto de admiração e ao mesmo tempo como se não acreditasse que aquilo era real.

Mesmo que ele não dissesse, ela sabia o que estava em seus olhos.

\- Essa é a sua família, a família que nós construímos, anata.

Ela se lembrava de quando disse isso a ele, colocando a mão em seu rosto de um jeito suave. Lembrava do olhar dele ainda mais agradecido por ela ter acertado exatamente aquilo que ele queria ouvir, e lembrava de quando Sarada engatinhando trôpega caminhou até o pai e colocou a mãozinha em seu rosto da mesma forma que Sakura a mantinha do outro lado.

Sasuke e ela começaram a rir e juntos amassaram e fizeram cócegas naquele pequeno pedacinho de gente, arrancando as risadas infantis mais gostosas de ouvir no mundo todo.

No dia que Sasuke precisou partir, estava devastado.

Mas, era um ninja. Um ninja a serviço de seu povo.

E Sakura se lembrava do olhar dele, do sharingan se ativando e copiando o rosto delas, e da certeza que ele as amaria e sempre pensaria nelas.

Faria isso por ele também.

\- Testuda!

Sakura parou já bufando para o apelido que só uma porca na Vila inteira a chamaria.

\- Oi, Ino.

Ino se aproximou e abraçou Sakura que mal pôde retribuir o abraço por conta das sacolas que carregava e também por esta estranha demonstração de carinho do nada.

\- Parabéns, testuda. – esticou um pequeno embrulho na frente de Sakura que piscava algumas vezes, olhando para ela.

\- Que dia é hoje? – Sakura perguntou.

\- Deixa de gracinha, Sakura. Hoje é seu aniversário. – disse a loira cruzando os braços.

Sakura abriu a boca surpresa.

\- Oh Kami, é verdade! Eu tinha me esquecido disso!

\- Céus, Sakura! Não dá para esquecer o próprio aniversário. – Ino colocou as mãos na cintura – ou você está fingindo que esqueceu para esconder sua idade?

Ino disse divertida enquanto Sakura inflava as bochechas.

\- Nem vem, Ino! Você tem a mesma idade que eu. – respirou fundo – mas, obrigada. Por me lembrar da data e pelo presente.

Sakura pegou o pequeno embrulho das mãos de Ino e abriu encontrando um pequeno kit de maquiagem, com um batom de uma cor rosa bem bonita.

\- Eu sei que as coisas andam corridas para você. – Ino disse de maneira mais amigável – mas você é forte e, um dia, a Sarada vai se orgulhar muito da mãe que tem.

Ino confessou e Sakura retribuiu com um sorriso verdadeiro e agradecido.

\- Obrigada, Ino. – pegou as sacolas novamente levantando – agora preciso ir.

\- Tudo bem. Vai lá!

\- Espero vocês no sábado. – disse ela já se afastando.

Sakura correu para casa, precisava comer e tomar um banho logo antes de ir buscar Sarada na casa da avó.

Mas, quando chegou em casa, seu pai e sua mãe estavam lá.

\- O que fazem aqui? – perguntou.

\- Querida! Nós achamos melhor trazer a Sarada para casa. – o pai respondeu.

\- Nós estávamos fazendo um jantar surpresa para você lá em casa, mas então seu pai me disse que a Sarada-chan começou a ficar desanimada e quieta. Quando chequei ela estava febril, e começou a chamar por você e pedir para vir para casa.

\- Onde ela está? – o coração falhou um segundo.

\- Está lá em cima.

Sakura largou todas as sacolas no chão e subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde.

A menina estava deitada, coberta e com as bochechinhas rosadas.

Sakura colocou a mão e constatou que ela já estava com febre.

\- Sarada, a mamãe está aqui. – falou baixinho.

\- Mama...

\- Onde dói, meu amor? – perguntou preocupada.

E Sarada colocou a pequena mãozinha na garganta.

\- A mamãe está aqui agora e vai cuidar de você. – disse alisando o rosto retirando alguns fios negros da testa.

A pequena apenas assentiu.

Sakura fez com que abrisse a boca para que ela analisasse e apalpou a garganta devagar procurando inchaço.

Desceu correndo as escadas.

\- O que ela tem? – perguntou a avó.

\- Ao que parece ela está com uma infecção de garganta.

\- Ah, então use suas técnicas ninjas e cure ela! – disse Kizashi.

Sakura soltou o ar deixando os ombros caírem.

\- Eu não posso.

\- Por que não? – perguntou sua mãe.

\- Sarada é muito pequena, e ela precisa desenvolver seu sistema imunológico. Se eu a curar disso e todas as infecções que ela tiver, o corpo dela não desenvolverá suas próprias defesas, e ela sempre dependerá de mim para isso.

\- Nem que seja só desta vez?

\- Eu não posso, mamãe. – os olhos encheram de água – da última vez que fiz isso, fiz por que estávamos no caminho para Konoha e em um lugar hostil, então Sasuke-kun e eu decidimos curá-la, para que não parássemos ou se precisássemos lutar, com ela doente não nos concentraríamos.

\- Oh Kami! – Mebuki levou as mãos na boca.

\- E então, quando veio uma nova infecção de garganta meses depois, ela veio bem mais forte. Conversei com Tsunade-sama, e ela me confirmou que poderia ser um problema no futuro se Sarada não desenvolvesse sua imunidade.

\- Então só ficaremos assistindo? – perguntou o avô com pesar.

\- Eu posso administrar antibióticos e controlar alguns sintomas. Mas, o melhor para ela é que eu não interfira muito.

Mebuki colocou uma mão no ombro da filha e deu um breve sorriso sem alegria.

\- Deve ser difícil demais ter esse poder que você tem e não poder usar na sua própria filha, não é?

Sakura assentiu engolindo seco.

\- Se eu pudesse transferir a dor dela para mim... Mas, se eu fizer isso estarei condenando a minha filha e um dia eu posso não estar aqui para curá-la.

Mebuki puxou a filha para um abraço.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. – dizia ela alisando o cabelo rosado da filha apoiando o rosto dela em seu ombro – por inúmeras vezes eu quis tirar a sua dor, quando ouvia você chorando no quarto por que Sasuke-kun havia ido embora e se perdido. Mas, hoje eu sei que tudo aquilo se tornou parte do seu crescimento e do dele também. Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, minha filha.

\- Mamãe! – Sakura a abraçou forte.

Por mais que já fosse uma mulher adulta, em alguns dias o colo da mãe era tudo o que ela precisava.

Mebuki a afastou por uns instantes.

\- Eu sei que tem sido difícil, mas você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, minha filha. – disse segurando nas laterais de seu rosto antes de dar um beijo sobre o selo em sua testa. – Parabéns por isso, e pelo seu aniversário.

Sakura sorriu.

\- Eu tinha me esquecido dessa data. – confessou.

\- Mas nós não. – disse Kizashi, envolvendo mãe e filha nos braços. – Parabéns, minha filha. Nós nos orgulhamos muito de você e da neta linda que você nos deu.

Ficaram abraçados por alguns instantes até que Sakura fizesse menção de se levantar.

\- Obrigada. – suspirou olhando para as escadas – mas, agora eu preciso cuidar dela.

Os pais se despediram, enquanto Sakura misturava extratos e soluções manipulando um antibiótico.

Correu para a parte de cima, entrando com pressa no quarto infantil cheio de ursos de pelúcia, muitos dado por Sasuke, que permaneciam como guardas da pequena menina deitada na cama.

Sakura deu a ela o remédio. Verificou a temperatura e constatou que a febre havia aumentado.

Usou bem pouco de seu chakra em analgesia para diminuir a dor, sem interferir no combate a infecção pelo corpo munido de antibiótico.

Saiu um instante para ir ao banheiro.

Lavou o rosto suado e cansado, e o pescoço dolorido de dias puxados de trabalho. Queria muito um banho, mas precisava se certificar de que estava tudo estabilizado antes.

Encheu uma vasilha de água, pegou uma toalha macia e levou para o quarto. Usava para colocar na testa da filha na tentativa de baixar a febre.

\- Mamãe... fica pertinho de mim... – Sarada disse com os olhinhos pesados e a voz rouca de uma garganta ruim.

Sakura sorriu

\- Sempre.

Sentou-se no chão ao lado da cama e segurou a pequena mãozinha que se agarrou em seus dedos.

Observou-a por um longo tempo, ora trocando o pano úmido na testa, ora infundindo um pouco de chakra quando ela fazia uma expressão de sofrimento, sempre segurando sua mão.

As horas passavam, mas Sakura permaneceu ali velando a filha.

A manhã veio e ela acordou quando viu Sarada sentar na cama.

\- Sarada. – Sakura se mexeu e só então percebeu a dor que sentia nas costas por, não se sabe em qual momento da madrugada, ter dormido sentada ao pé da cama. – Está melhor? – disse ela enquanto tentava alongar o corpo travado pela posição.

\- Estou sim, mama. Dói um pouquinho, mas me sinto melhor.

\- Está com fome?

\- Aham! – balançou a cabeça animada – eu quero bolo e suco!

Sakura sorriu aliviada.

Ver sua filha bem era tudo o que ela mais queria, depois de vê-la doente.

Preparou o desjejum da filha e garantiu que ela comesse. Só então subiu para o quarto para um banho rápido. Não tão longo, quente e relaxante como ela queria, mas serviria para acordar o corpo e ir trabalhar em quarenta minutos.

Engoliu qualquer coisa e examinou a filha mais uma vez.

\- A mamãe vai trabalhar, mas qualquer coisa, se sentir que está ficando doente de novo, peça a vovó para me chamar.

\- Pode deixar!

Sakura deu um beijo nela e a levou para a casa da mãe, e de lá correu para o hospital.

Saiu no horário, correndo para pegar Sarada.

As coisas agora tinham saído do plano, tudo ficou acumulado e não tinha nada pronto para a festa.

Tomou banho e deu banho em Sarada, que insistia em fazer muita espuma e lavar as paredes. Alimentou-a e ajudou com os deveres de casa, brincou de boneca e contou a história de dormir preferida dela, e mais outras duas que a menina insistia em recontar com a ajuda dela, até que finalmente ela dormiu.

Sakura correu para a cozinha e começou a fazer três tipos de doces, mexendo duas panelas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto misturava outra massa.

Usava um pouco de seu chakra para curar as queimaduras mais doloridas de alguma ou outra que espirrava em seu braço, e voltava ao trabalho de mexer massas, esfriar, e então enrolar, moldar e enfeitar os docinhos da festa.

Quando enfim terminou de colocá-los na geladeira devidamente decorados e organizados em forminhas plásticas, olhou para o relógio que apontava quase 1 da manhã.

Pegou a caixa de materiais para lembrancinhas e enquanto comia uma fruta pôs-se a terminar de cortar e colar.

Ino havia sugerido comprar tudo pronto, mas Sakura era metódica e gostava de tudo bem feito, e feitos a mão.

Ou seja, por ela.

E não era como se ela tivesse dinheiro para pagar por tudo também.

Já se aproximava das 4 da manhã, quando colou o último laço vermelho da lembrancinha do aniversário de sua filha. E ela se arrastou para a cama, para dormir algumas horas e iniciar outro dia corrido.

Mas, em vez de docinhos e lembranças, Sakura se desdobrou para assar o bolo, cozinhar os recheios, e separar os balões para enchê-los. O agravante era que Sarada não dormia e descobriu os balões na caixa enquanto Sakura vigiava o forno e os levou para o banheiro de modo furtivo.

Sakura escutou o barulho molhado se chocando na parede. E quando correu para cima, o banheiro estava encharcado, pois Sarada teve a brilhante ideia de gastar parte dos balões enchendo de água para jogar e explodir eles contra o azulejo.

Secar tudo, mesmo que ela fizesse Sarada "ajudar" como castigo pela bagunça, acabou atrasando o trabalho de pendurá-los e enfeitar a sala.

E por isso, ela foi dormir perto das 3 da manhã.

No dia da festa, Sakura levantou cedo, e começou a limpeza da casa. E depois correu até a loja de fantasias que ficou com a peça para ajustar o tamanho que Sarada usaria na festa.

Preparou o almoço para elas, terminou de confeitar o bolo e tentou dar os últimos retoques na decoração.

Enquanto pendurava um cartaz colorido de "Feliz aniversário", olhou para as unhas e se bateu mentalmente, já que ela poderia ter arranjado tempo para pintá-las.

Mas, agora se conseguisse lavar e secar esse cabelo enorme já estaria no lucro.

Talvez até devesse cortá-lo de novo.

Era mais prático.

\- Querida, nós chegamos! – Mebuki entrou pela porta. – Trouxe dangos para a festa.

\- Ah, obrigada mamãe. Pode deixar ali na mesa. – gritou ela descendo as escadas – vou aproveitar que chegaram e me arrumar, já está quase na hora. Você pode vestir a Sarada para mim?

\- Claro.

Sakura correu para o banheiro e tomou um banho. Esfregava o sabão no corpo com a mão brilhando de chakra aproveitando para tirar ao menos um pouco da dor e cansaço do corpo.

Vestiu-se e secou o cabelo o melhor que pôde.

Usou um pouco da maquiagem de seu novo kit que Ino havia dado e desceu.

\- Mamãe, a Sarada está pronta? – gritou – os convidados já vão chegar!

\- Ela já vai! – a mulher gritou do quarto.

E em alguns instantes, Sakura levou as mãos a boca e os olhos se encheram de água, quando a joaninha mais fofa do mundo entrou na sala, com asinhas, anteninhas e tudo.

Se abaixou abraçando a filha.

\- Mamãe, por que você tá chorando?

\- Não é nada, minha princesa. – sorriu limpando uma lágrima que caiu – a mamãe é uma boba.

Sarada riu e abraçou a mãe novamente.

Os convidados chegaram aos poucos.

Sarada e as outras crianças brincavam e corriam pela sala, enquanto Sakura, sua mãe e Ino serviam pessoas aqui e ali.

Tudo corria bem, e a hora de cantar os parabéns e assoprar as velinhas fizeram a pequena Sarada dar um sorriso largo e bater palminhas com toda a felicidade do mundo estampada em seu rosto.

Sakura se adiantou para partir o bolo, mas foi parada por Ino.

\- Antes de comermos o bolo, a Sarada-chan tem uma coisa para falar.

Ino tirou um pequeno papel amassado da bolsa e entregou a menina.

\- O "parabéns" da mamãe passou, mas eu fiz uma cartinha para ela com ajuda da tia Ino.

Sakura respirou fundo, antes de Sarada começar a ler.

\- " _Querida mamãe_ – a pequena vozinha começou a ler a carta – _você é a melhor mamãe do mundo. Cuida de mim com todo amor. Você é forte e a mais bonita do mundo. Eu te amo para sempre. Sarada."_

Todos bateram palmas, enquantoSarada esticava a carta para mãe e Sakura pôde ver a letrinha infantil desengonçada e no final, um desenho de uma mulher de cabelos rosas, com braços enormes e punhos grandes levantados, vestida com uma capa de Hokage, uma roupa vermelha e saltos altos.

Sakura colocou uma das mãos na boca tentando segurar o choro, mas as lágrimas desciam sem permissão.

Abraçou a filha o mais apertado que pôde.

\- Mamãe, está me amassando.

\- Desculpa, é que eu amo você mais que tudo no mundo. Parabéns, minha filha.

\- Parabéns, mamãe!

E as duas ficaram abraçadas por um bom tempo.

Até que Boruto começasse a gritar que queria bolo.

Tudo corria bem.

Sakura encostou na soleira da porta por um instante, observava todos na sala rindo, conversando e comendo.

As crianças brincando e o mais importante de tudo: o sorriso genuinamente feliz de sua filha.

Suspirou.

Pensou em Sasuke e em como ele amaria ver esse sorriso.

Também pensou que em algum momento Sarada perguntaria pelo pai. Mas, por enquanto, era esse o momento que importava.

Onde todo seu esforço valia a pena e ela podia ver a filha feliz.

\- E aí, Sakura-chan!

Ela despertou de seus devaneios com a voz de Naruto.

\- Oi Naruto!

\- Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Sakura-chan.

\- Ah, obrigada, Naruto. Eu cortei um pouco os dedos e acho que poderia ter colocado menos açúcar no bolo, mas acho que deu tudo certo sim. – disse se virando para ele.

\- Não, Sakura-chan, não digo da festa. Quer dizer – coçou a parte de trás da cabeça – está tudo lindo e delicioso também, mas quis dizer com a Sarada – apontou para a menina – mesmo sem o Teme aqui, você está fazendo um trabalho incrível. E a Sarada será uma grande pessoa um dia.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e então sorriu.

\- Obrigada, Naruto.

\- Ah que isso! Eu só disse a verdade. – coçou a parte de trás da cabeça de novo.

\- Você sabe que ele sente falta e queria estar aqui, não é? – perguntou ela com a voz mais baixa.

Naruto deixou o sorriso morrer observando o semblante carregado entristecido dela.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso. E sim, eu sei. – abriu um sorriso e só então Sakura reparou que ele escondia uma das mãos – e é por isso que vim aqui a pedido dele para te entregar isso.

Naruto tirou a mão de trás das costas e esticou na frente de Sakura o buquê de flores mais lindos que ela já tinha visto.

\- Narcisos... – ela balbuciou.

\- Ele me mandou um falcão semana passada exigindo que usasse parte do pagamento dele para comprar essas flores, era pra eu ter vindo no seu aniversário, mas soube que estava ocupada e... – Naruto observou que Sakura ainda estava hipnotizada pelas flores e mal escutava – bem, ele disse que você entenderia.

Sakura sorriu mesmo que uma lágrima caísse e se lembrou de anos atrás quando ela levou esta mesma flor para ele no hospital.

A flor que simbolizava o renascer, que aguenta um inverno frio depois de uma longa espera pela primavera.

\- Bem, eu vou ali entregar mais esse urso enorme para a Sarada que ele me ameaçou caso esquecesse.

Sakura abraçou o buquê de narcisos alisando a sedosa flor.

\- Enquanto estivermos sob o mesmo céu, nossos sentimentos estarão conectados, não é mesmo... – olhou para um falcão cruzando o céu – Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

.

 _E aí, chuchus  
gostaram? ^^_

 _One shot para o concurso do aniversário da rainha e princesa  
foi corrida e simples, mas espero que tenham gostado ^^_

 _Beijos para minha beta : AnneChan23  
E a capa feita pela: Fleur_Dhiver_

 _beijinhos  
e até a próxima  
^3^_


End file.
